


Whispers from the Underworld

by Pink_Marshmallow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Blood, F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Marshmallow/pseuds/Pink_Marshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill Shawell has decided to devote much of her time to work and as a result she has ascended quickly in a short time. Being a hired killer vampire has not made possible the idea of having a normal life and enemies don't take long to appear. At this moments she has been assigned a case that could be the most important of her career, but a discovery will change everything in what she once believed. The killings in Kentucky are on the rise and in a race against time she must find the culprit. Can she fulfill her responsibilities before it is too late? Or will the truth damage her judgment making her responsible for the extreme consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers from the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! First of all allow me to apologize in advance in case i make a mistake when writing. English is not my first language and is a continuous learning. Rate, comment and enjoy.

The loud noise caused by the window when it broke, made me growl in pain. The bloody werewolf had pushed me and now was on top of me, falling from the fourth floor. My back produced a dry noise the moment it hit the ground of the wet and dark alley, letting out a loud scream.  
"No!" I cried when I felt the werewolf fixed his large fangs into my neck. I quickly grabbed the silver knife that was attached to my left thigh and stabbed him in the shoulder, causing a loud grunt and making him stop. I sat up and pointed my MP5K at his head.  
"Don't move." I muttered snarling. He stooped and began to snarl, showing me his long and sharp fangs. He was ready to attack. My eyes widened when i saw him running toward me, forcing me to fall once again on my back but not before shooting. The bullets did not hurt him because i made the mistake of not using silver bullets. The agency had told me that i would deal with a vampire. If i had known that Sean was a werewolf, my partner Elizabeth would have come with me.  
I managed to get rid of him before he could bite me again hitting his ribs with my knee. I think i broke some of them. I held his fur, while standing up and hit his face with a tight fist. And last but not least a kick in his stomach forced him to cough and fall to the ground.  
I turned around and held my silver knife, which was a couple of meters from where we were. I had to kill him. Scowling and grunting i straightened up and tried to turn around but before i could i felt something pounced on me with an impressive force, forcing me to fall. A loud cry echoed between the walls of the alley when i felt motionless on the ground. The werewolf was bitting my shoulder, causing me to lose a lot of blood. I began to feel dizzy, the wound wasn't able to heal. With the little strength I had left, I stretched my left arm trying to hold my gun, which was a few feet from me. The werewolf put his jaw away still pressing my shoulder. This cause a tearing sound that made me want to puke. I let out a gasp and my eyes filled with tears that soon escaped. I crawled quickly, feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder that began spreading through my body. I grabbed the gun and turned around, shooting him in the head. He stopped moving and fell to the ground causing a dry noise. The transformation quickly took place and a man with blond hair and naked appeared in front on me.  
I dropped my head and gun. My breathing was rapid and shallow. Not knowing where my phone was, I put my left arm on the floor and tried to stand up, in vain since i didn't have streght in my legs and fell over my torn shoulder screaming in pain. My voice was hoarse and my throat started to sore. I opened my eyes and looked at the starry sky of a night that in a hour would dissapear, being replaced by the morning. It was six o'clock of a friday.  
The pain in my shoulder increased at each passing second, causing my tears fall non stop, my frown and my clenched jaw prevented the screams to come out. Suddenly my gaze was in the building in front of me. Some departments had the lights on and there was a person on a balcony watching aghast. My breathing quickened at the sound of the sirens of police cars. I closed my eyes again as it was difficult to keep them open and tried to think what i would tell to the police.  
I raised my hand and placed it in my shoulder, snarling because of pain that was quickly spreading through my body and because I was too weak. Blood was coming out and the wound couldn't close. Without opening my eyes I dropped my arm to the side and didn't move lying on the cold, wet ground. I wanted to get up but I wasn't able to. The sound of sirens and ambulance were increasing.  
But instead I started hearing the sound dissapear and with them the whispers coming from the balconies. I bet they were having a nice morning scene. The pain began to diminish until i couldn't feel anything. I didn't want to open my eyes because i knew it would come back if i did. So I thought sleeping would be a better idea. I could only hear a little buzz that increased or decreased its intensity according to the outside noise, I ignored it and focused on sleep. However, as soon as i felt that someone was moving me, I was forced to wake up and the sound came into my head like an explosion and the bite in my neck generated a sharp pain spread throughout my body, again. But this time the pain was worse, I screamed and tried to lift my arm to press but couldn't do so. I quickly opened my eyes and i was surprised to see that I was in an ambulance. I started moving but four paramedics were holding my arms and legs.  
“Let me go!” I yelled making my eyes filled with tears, the pain in my neck was unbearable, and pressure made it three times worse. My gaze moved toward the paramedic that was pressing my shoulder, but my eyes widened when i realized it wasn't a paramedic, it was Elizabeth, my roommate and co-worker. He wore beige jeans that were now covered with blood and a red silk shirt that fell on her stomach. Her green eyes darted to mine, trying to calm me, but i couldn't do it even if I tried. Suddenly the smell of incense came through my nostrils as if someone had sprayed it in the face, and I knew that all who were there were vampires. I relaxed a bit knowing that i wasn't dealing with humans, i wouldn't have the strength to escape if i could get out alive of the ambulance.  
“Please calm down Jill.” Elizabeth whispered in my ear, her soft, deep voice managed to make me shudder. My breathing was rapid and between cut. Frowning, I held my chest when i felt a strong pang.  
“Stop!” I yelled trying to move, but the 'stop' was not for Elizabeth, was for pain, I wanted to find a way to stop the throbbing pain that spread through my veins. The noise and the voices of people came like a buzz in my ear, making it difficult to identify them, could not open my eyes again because the light was very bright.  
"What Happened Jill?" Elizabeth whispered in my ear, stroking my forehead.  
"Steve set me a trap." I whisper. "Sean wasn't a vampire, it was a werewolf." What happened to him? Did i killed him? I don't remember. The pain become more bearable as I got used to the pressure on my shoulder.  
"We're heading to the hospital now, hold on." Her voice was sweet and soft, How did she knew I was in this state? I decided to ask.  
"How did you find me?" I tried to distract myself.  
"I was in Steve's office and found the file that he had given to you, the real one." I decided to open my eyes as soon as i heard this.  
"What do you mean with the real one?" I asked surprised.  
"Steve doctored the file that gave you. The one in his office clearly stated that Sean was a werewolf, so I came as soon as i could and called the ambulance. We managed to evade the human police." She said. Steve wanted me to fail? Fucker.  
"But why did he do that?" I asked dumbfounded. Elizabeth shrugged. Wordlessly I closed my eyes and suddenly felt something in my left arm. I began to feel my eyelids heavy to the point that I could not open them, my body became weak and no longer responded, the pain was now lost in oblivion. Someone had injected me a soothing, or so I thought since I felt nothing. Why Steve would do that? Great, now my boss wants to kill me, can this get better?


End file.
